


Golden

by MidnightBlueRendezvous



Category: Ancient Greek Mythology - Fandom, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueRendezvous/pseuds/MidnightBlueRendezvous
Summary: This is really random and the first thing I have written on here, the basic summary is: Achilles has a fun time with my original male character Silas, it is basically just porn. (I'm sorry) please give it a chance :)
Relationships: Achilles/Silas
Kudos: 7





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt start to the story, I just had an idea and rolled with it. I hope the main idea gets across. the main idea is basically just sex
> 
> Enjoy :)

Achilles pushes his cock against Silas’ tight ring of muscles, soothing him by rubbing small circles on his lower back. Silas mewls as Achilles cock slips into the hot heat of his lover, Achilles sinks his teeth into the golden flesh of Silas’ shoulder.

A broken whimper falls from Silas’ lips as Achilles slowly drags his cock back out of his arse.

Silas’ reaches back to grip at Achilles hip halting his movement.

With a chuckle Achilles assures him. “I’m not going anywhere, ‘m going to fuck you into the mattress.”  
Achilles snaps his hips forward to punctate his point, laying a kiss on the bite mark he created on Silas’ shoulder.

Achilles settles back on his heels as Silas buries his face in the silk covers to muffle his groans of pleasure.

Achilles starts up a deep steady fuck, grinding his hips against Silas’ arse, brushing against his prostate on every inward thrust, eliciting continuous moans from him.

A devilish grin plays on Achilles lips as he slows his thrusts, sliding his hand up Silas’ sweat slicked back. Achilles grabs him by the shoulders hauling him up against his chest.

The new position causes Silas to shudder with renewed pleasure.

“I want to hear you, I want everyone to hear you” Achilles all but growls in his ear, lust dripping from his words.

Silas’ loud whimper reverberates around the vast room.

“Move!” Demands Silas, squeezing the muscles of his arse around Achilles cock, urging him on.

Achilles laughs breathlessly, “My pleasure, sweetheart.”

Achilles sets a new more brutal pace, ramming his cock into the sweet heat of Silas, claiming him.

Hot sharp pleasure ripples down Achilles spine at the thought of claiming Silas, of making Silas _his_.

He nips and bites his way up Silas’ throat, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“Mine” he growls possessively in his ear.

Chocking on pleasure Silas’ only response is an incoherent mumble and loud whines of delight at the possessive word.

Feeling his orgasm edging its way towards him, Achilles wraps his hand around Silas’ neglected cock. His cock is near purple in colour, dribbling a continuous stream of pre-come onto the bed. Silas’ cock throbs in Achilles soft hand as he starts to wank him in ernest.

“Come for me Silas” Achilles whisper and he does.

In a blinding flash of pleasure Silas comes a white hot mess in Achilles tight grasp, his cock twitches and pules out rope after rope of sticky come over the sheets.

Silas arse ripples tightly around Achilles cock massaging him, pulling his orgasm from him, driving him over the edge into a pool of mind numbing bliss.

Achilles holds Silas tight against his heaving chest, as his orgasm rips through him, painting Silas’ insides white.

“So good… so perfect” Achilles mumbles nonsensical praise into Silas ear. While he continues to rut against his arse, his cock now softening inside Silas.

Silas turns his head capturing Achilles lips in a sweet drawn out passionate kiss.

After a few long moments when the intense bliss of his orgasm has passed and the kisses starts to get lazy, Achilles gently releases Silas from his tight grasp, letting him sink onto the bed. His cock slips out of the tight wet heat of his lover. He watches as come trickles from Silas deliciously pink hole.

Achilles feels sated, his bones liquid and muscles heavy, with an exhausted sigh he flops down next to Silas.

Achilles reaches out a tentative hand and brushes his fingers through Silas’ sex mused hair, a grin playing on his lips.

Silas eyes flutter open as he hums in contented pleasure smiling brightly at Achilles.

“I don’t think you could class that as fucking _into_ the mattress, more of a hard, thorough fucking.”

Achilles laughs loud and carefree at his lovers words.

“Is that a challenge?”

“It is, if it means you will fuck me again.”

“I don’t need a challenge for that.”

Silas surges forward capturing his lips in a heated kiss, Achilles kisses back with equal fervour, his cock twitching in interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
